


Mom Knows What's Up

by EpicKiya722



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fight me on that, Gen, Give Me Some of That Respect Kaldur Juice, Humor, Kaldur'ahm is Aquaman, Kaldur'bomb, Sha'lain'a is the best Mom, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Sha'lain'a has a chill conversation with her son about him taking on the Aquaman mantle.





	Mom Knows What's Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay. So I am participating in this thing for celebrating in the existence of Kaldur'ahm because he is amazing and my aqua-boi and he should be appreciated more, I'm just saying.
> 
> It started from a discussion on Tumblr and then BOOM! This happened!

If there's one thing Kaldur can say about his mama is that she is the best damn woman he knows. He knew a lot of great women. Queen Mera, Black Canary, Vixen, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, Rocket... quite a few.

But his mama? Sha'lain'a of Shayeris?

She was up there.

It wasn't because she is his mother and she raised him. That she did a great job on, hence the man he so far have become. She deserves kudos for that.  
Disgressing, it was that Sha'lain'a had went through a lot in life. None of that adversity stopped her from making something of herself however. From having a relationship with the a very dangerous man at such a young age and giving birth some time after, being ridiculed for being 'impure', and raising a child in fear his biological father might try to take him away one day if he ever found out (He did, but Kaldur is still here) was some of the few things Sha'lain'a had to endure.

The experience she has formed into advice that he easily taken to.

Advice that was forewarning, comforting and understandable.

It's not like Calvin couldn't give him advice though. He does and it's just as great as Sha'lain'a's. In fact, he wasn't much of a mama's boy or a daddy's son. He was both.

It was just with Sha'lain'a, she was direct, forward. Much how he is.

Calvin did say Kaldur is a lot like Sha'lain'a. The genes didn't stop at the Atlantean blood, magic, blonde hair and green eyes.

Apparently, personality can fused into the blood of the child sometimes.

Probably why it was so... easy to talk to her.  
Like now.

* * *

It was another afternoon spent occupied on the rocky view of the sea, close to the lighthouse of the infamous King of Atlantis. Arthur didn't spend much time there anymore though, kingly duties and a father now. Instead, the lighthouse worked as a place of sanctuary for Kaldur when he needed to get away from anything related to JL business.

Sharpening on his hydrokinesis doesn't count.

Sometimes, when he's not using his magic in battle, he felt a sense of ease making shapes with his element. He actually got to use time slowly to conjure up a shape instead of only using a second to think up a weapon. It reminded him of home. And it wasn't tiring.

Calmly, he morphed the water into various forms.

An eel. A dolphin. A string ray.

Just shapes.

However, the next shape became a fish with great detail. It changed size back and forth like a teenager deciding an outfit, the lines marking its design shifted endlessly.

Kaldur realized that he wasn't the one doing it, feeling his connection with the bundle of water gone. He was just about to peek over the fish when it changed into a large blade, aimed at him. Quickly, he lunged his weight to the left, ducking into the water as the blade came at him. Without hesitation, he rose up from the water and sent his own wave of water sharpened into a blade at his attacker. However, that blade never penetrated his attacker. Not when he saw who it was and wasn't surprised.

"As always, impressive, _mahtim_."

Sha'lain'a smirked, despite the tip of the blade an inch away from her nose.

"It should be." She dislodged the water, letting it join its source below her. The older Atlantean opened her arms, welcoming her son within her embrace. She squeezed him tight, kissing his forehead. "I came to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine.", Kaldur assured.

Both of them ventured out the water and headed into the lighthouse, stopping into the kitchen. Sha'lain'a had sat at the table, watching as Kaldur began fixing tea. As of late, the two have found themselves having "talk 'n' tea" sessions. Kaldur wasn't sure as to why, but it happens. Not that he minded.

Ever since becoming a hero years ago, he hadn't had much time to be with his mother. And he missed those times. He was sure she did, too, always so excited to see him when he visited home.

"Just fine? I know you have to be busier than ever now. Being Aquaman.", Sha'lain'a voiced, her head tilting to the side a bit. Kaldur was able to detect the concern lacing her tone. He wasn't surprised to hear it, given that he had a clue his parents is extremely worried for him. He took on a bigger role now, something more dangerous. Of course, they would be worried!

He nodded, getting down two mugs from the cupboard and rinsing them out just as the tea finished.

"It is a lot more... time consuming."

"I would bet. Also being the new Justice League leader."

Her added words actually managed a halt in Kaldur's steps. He also shouldn't be surprised she knew. Sha'lain'a knows anything and everything about him. Whether it's just instincts or straight up told to her. She knows.

Oddly enough, that piece of information he didn't get to tell her because he hadn't had the time and when it does cross his mind he wasn't sure how she or Calvin would react. Yes, given the positive reactions he received last time when he told them about being Aquaman, he had a chance of getting the same reactions.

However, his parents weren't ordinary Atlanteans. Someone could look at them and think they were the most normal of couples. And be so wrong about it.

Calvin was the ex-right hand man to the Atlantis' king's enemy for Poseidon knows how long and genetically engineered to be Atlantean. And Sha'lain'a was capable of flipping someone heavier than her over her shoulder and knock them out without blinking and messing up her look.

It didn't even stop there. The kicker is they're the parents of not only the now Aquaman and Justice League leader, but of Black Manta's only child. The so far only surface dweller to get on Arthur Curry AKA King Orin's nerves more times than anyone else.

In conclusion, they were unpredictable and not normal.

Especially, Sha'lain'a.

Slowly, carefully, Kaldur walked over to her, keeping his pale greens locked with hers as he set down her mug in front of her.

"... I meant to tell you but..."

"You never got around to it.", she finished, giving him a small smile. "Or you were just frightened about how Calvin and I would react. I understand."

Kaldur sat down next to her, silently nodding. Sha'lain'a chuckled, pressing her smaller webbed hand on his.

"Kaldur, I almost put our king in a chokehold for not letting me know about choosing you to take up his hero title. Didn't it cross your mind that I might attempt the same thing with you?"

This was probably the one time the younger Atlantean let horror etch on his face and not even hide it.

"... y-you're... you're not serious, are you?", he asked.

Sha'lain'a didn't say anything, giving him the most scariest of deadpan glares.

With each second in the silence, Kaldur was debating on running. And be damned if his mother wouldn't catch him. She probably would though.

"... I apologize for not telling you.", he tried.

She still kept staring.

"...Mother?"

Still staring.

Cautiously, he scooted just an inch away.

"... are you angry with me?"

Another inch away and more staring.

"... _mahtim_?"

He won't even deny that his voice cracked a little.

Sha'lain'a leaned closer, eyes narrowing just a bit more. "Kaldur..."

"Do not be angry with me, please. I meant to tell you sooner, however... why are you smiling?"

As mentioned, unpredictable.

Sha'lain'a's smile formed into a series of loud giggles. She threw her head back, her golden curls falling back and her hands clapping on the table. "By Poseidon! You should have... you should have seen your face!"

Ultimate betrayal now adorned Kaldur's face. His eyes were wide and strained on Sha'lain'a and his lips were formed into a small frown.

"..."

"I am sorry, but that right there was for not telling me about that.", she said, standing up. She got to his side and hugged him, still chuckling. "I was a little disappointed, however I got over it. I'm proud of you. Taking on the leadership."

Kaldur hugged her back. "I was nervous about taking the position.", he admits, not really what else to say and felt free enough to at least admit that.

In understandment, she loosen the hug and patted his shoulders before retaking her seat. "I know you had to be, sweetheart." She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "Leader and Aquaman? That's a lot on your plate."

He nodded, agreeing behind his own raised mug. The eased taste of his tea sunk down his throat, calming his nerves since they were still rattled from his mother's trickery. Sha'lain'a is a scary woman.

"It is. However, I was aware of all the duties I would take up when I became Aquaman and the Justice League's leader. It is... overwhelming, I'll admit, but it's something I want to do."

Sha'lain'a didn't response to that. Not verbally anyways. She just tilted her head a little like before, her face etched straight in thought. He isn't sure what she is pondering, but whatever her mind was occupied on it was giving her mixed emotions from the shifts of expressions adorning her gracefully aged face. He just continues to drink his tea, waiting for a response. Eventually, Sha'lain'a may have came to conclusion, a decision on what she was going to say. First, she drunk some of her own tea, placing her hand back on Kaldur's and speaking after.

"Just know that whatever decisions you make, whatever choices you agree to, Calvin and I are behind you no matter what.", she smiles. "Knowing you, you do things for the greater good. You're so selfless, always willing to do what's right for the sake of others. Sometimes, I praise you for being such a kind hearted soul."

Kaldur had let out a soft chuckle, subconsciously scratching the back of his neck and knowing this time what his mother was going to say.

"But other times it's irriates you?"

"That you're so self-sacrificing, yes. I know it comes on instinct. I know because I was a lot like you."

She stops there and he waits for her to continue. Kaldur isn't blind to what Sha'lain'a's past was. She told him much of it before and even more after he discovered Black Manta is his biological father. However, sometimes he feels he still didn't know a lot about her. He wants to though, finding that hiding secrets and of the sort wasn't so... wise in his family. But it was more knowing about his mother, being interested in her past just because. In fact, he wants to know about all his parents' pasts. Sha'lain'a, Calvin and even David...

"I always put my duties before my wants and needs. This goes from when I was a warrior for our kingdom to when I knew I was going to be a mother. Maybe it was just the nurturing side of me that can't stand to see others helpless and defenseless because once I, too, felt that way." She doesn't sound exactly heartbroken but not cheerful about it. More so... wise. He could go for that. He gets what Sha'lain'a is telling him. That she sees a reflection of herself.

She brings her hands up, gently placing them on his face, squishing it like he was an infant. He whined, both amused and somewhat annoyed at the antic.

"Mama...", he mumbled, attempting to move her hands. Sha'lain'a giggled, pulling her hands away but not before squishing his face once more and patting his cheeks.

"You big baby. Now, as I was trying to say before, sweetheart, is that once in a while you'll feel that streak of joy knowing that you're doing something good in the world. Believe me, you are doing wonderful as Aquaman.", she praised, bringing a smile to his face. Trust, Kaldur has had his doubts. "Even with the joy, sometimes you can't help but feel lost, doubtful and exhausted. Then you feel a strain of guilt because you feel that way. It's okay to feel that way. It's okay to feel selfish, wanting to relax. It's okay to want to yell or disagree. It's okay to just want the stress to just go away." She kissed his forehead. "Don't think that everyone is going to be against you for feeling, okay? I know your father and I won't. Even David wouldn't want you to deprive yourself either. We may be Atlantean, but we did descend from humans. I think it's safe for us to feel 'human emotions'."

"Did it take you a while to realize that for yourself?", Kaldur couldn't help but question it.

Regardless, Sha'lain'a didn't feel offended, nodding in response. "Yes, it did. You can say I kind of passed it onto you. Seemed I passed on a lot of things to you."

"Life is a big one."

"Yes, it is."

"I am grateful, _mahtim_. I really am.", he admits, smiling, true to his words.

Sha'lain'a knows this. "I know you are. You've been such a good son to me. I'm proud of you, Kaldur. Very proud. Not just for taking on the Aquaman mantle. Or the leadership. I'm proud of you for everything you done."

"Everything?", he quips, flashes of the things he has done that he wishes he hasn't flooding his mind. Some of those actions he knows Sha'lain'a should be angered by, no matter how many times she tells him she isn't.

"Everything. We all have done things we don't want to claim we've done. Things that make us angry at ourselves, but it happens. Some things we have to do for the sake of others. To save ourselves. In your case, save the world. I'm more satisfied that you managed to infiltrate the Reach and the Light than the fact you've joined David. If you haven't, who knows how the world would be right now?"

"Probably demolished. Turned into a hellish apocalyptic wasteland."

With a funny face, Sha'lain'a grimaced. "Again, happy for what you've done."

"I am, too... but..."

"Kaldur, I know that face."

He wasn't aware he was making a face until he felt that his lips was indeed etched into a dissatisfied frown and his nose was scrunched.

"Oh..."

"You still feel that guilt. But you will get past it. I know it. Whether you see them as mistakes or just mere bad decisions, they won't haunt you forever unless you let them."

He doesn't say anything, giving a small nod. By now, he was sure the rest of his tea was cold. He didn't have much of a taste for it anymore. Kaldur feels a little more relaxation drowning in veins now. Maybe because his mother was here. Talking to him, soothing all the knots of distress he had. To assure him that even in the world of constant taking down bad guys, dealing with politics, and high egostical jackasses while trying to maintain your sanity that was still some hope for peace and serenity.

"I understand."

"You better.", Sha'lain'a playfully scowled. "Otherwise, I might ground you or put you in a headlock or something."

"Mama!"

She shrugged before crossing her arms and legs. "What? Boy, you may be the leader of the Justice League and Aquaman, but I'm still your mother and you're still my child."

"Mama..."

"Speaking of which, as your mother, I think I have the right to know what's going on in your love life.", she grinned, leaning closer with her chin propped in her hand while her elbow was pressed in the cloth on the table.

Kaldur groaned, covering his face. "You cannot use the parent card like that."

"Yes, I can if I deem so, damn it. I'm only asking because there is this young man who's been asking about you for quite some time. He's a handsome thing, sweet, too."

"Mama!"

"What? I am not saying go ahead and marry him because you still have to get to know him. But I am saying I want grandchildren."

Pale greens just peeked at her from between his fingers. Sha'lain'a wasn't even sheepish, still grinning.

"I don't think I have the time to be dating right now."

"You say that, but I doubt you want to be single forever."

"There is adoption."

"And I am fine with that. But... what about those cold, lonely nights?"

"By the rains of Poseidon, I'm going to make some more tea. I feel like I'm going to need it."

The laugh Sha'lain'a lets out was enough to tell him so.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I am both epickiya722 and eelanddolphin722 on Tumblr.


End file.
